Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update
Back to Downloads Back to the Home Page Find ways to help or learn on Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks (The data tables/editors can be found there.) While I will not be updating this every day, nor will I put everything on here, I figured you might find it interesting to see what goes on in programming a complete overhaul for the upcoming update of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. If you are interested in the details of this task completion list, I have more information on my programming style on my Quality Samples page. My Software Recommendation list may also be useful. I have not listed all details, nor tasks, nor have I included the tasks before January 01, 2017. Back to Downloads Back to the Home Page Find ways to help or learn on Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks __TOC__ 01/02/2017 *Copied spreadsheet tables over to new file for PNMNXXXU11 *Added names table and completed name text and started running the tables to convert them to hexadecimal strings. *Tested import of name strings. (it worked perfectly) 01/03/2017 *Mapped (U) 1.1 ROM for all pointers used in PGE37 and more(still some left) *Created .ini for PGE37 *Copied Icons from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 for 0-151 *Copied Icon Pal Pointers for 0-151 from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Copied lower map route appearance from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Marked field instructions for Ponymon 0h-FBh;115h-19Bh at 71B000 to 89E000 (note:FCh-114h are different) 01/04/2017 *Checked lower route permissions *Copied and re pointed Ponymon 0-151 (Icons, Battle sprites and Pallets, and footprints)(made new Ponymon000 battle sprites) *Copied DexData from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11, re pointed DexText pointers, re pointed DexData pointers, removed old DexData and updated .ini for PGE37. 01/05/2017 *Re pointed Footprint pointers *Pointed PNMN FCh-114h battle sprites from ?? to PNMN 0 and removed ?? sprites and pallets *More ROM Mapping *Moved and re pointed 152 and on icons to prep pointers and clear unused space. *Finished Converting names to Hexadecimal and imported them into the ROM (0-411 including PNMN FBh-114h). *Copied names to Ponymon field instructions. 01/06/2017 *Copied Evolutions from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Copied Type Names from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 and re pointed (in 5 places) *Moved Types Pic PAL (move again) *Types(copied from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11, and re pointed) **PalletPointer **Pallet(20h) **PicPointer **Pic(4800h) **PicSpriteCoordTablePointer **PicSpriteCoordTable(100h) **EffectivenessTablePointer **EffectivenessTable **TypeNamesPointer **TypeNames(200h) *Copy Base stats from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11: *Fix base stats table 01/08/2017 *Checked and sorted movesets from FR 1.0, FR1.1, PNMN0.4, PNMN0.4.1r5432 01/09/2017 *Selected movestets from available data and copied them to the PNMN001U11 column (3 with Alternates others may contain some good move choices) 01/10/2017 *Checked the movesets that were marked by the spreadsheet programming for manual confirmation or selection. *Added filler movesets from similar Ponymon (need modified later) *Dumped the moveset table into the new Ponymon Data fields. *Made and ran macro to clear old movesets and re pointed moveset pointers to the movesets in the Ponymon Data fields. 01/11/2017 *Checked and sorted move names from FR 1.0, FR1.1, PNMN0.4, PNMN0.4.1 01/12/2017 *Copied map names from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Removed old map names and re pointed map pointers 01/13/2017 *Copied MoveNames from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Copied MoveData from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Converting and/or changing move type ID's from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 01/14/2017 *Finished converting and/or changing move type ID's from PNMN0.4 to PNMN001U11 *Renamed many moves including a move I plan to convert to Sonic Rainboom *Updated Move names and movedata 01/15/2017 *Mapping ROM Intro 01/16/2017 *Mapping ROM Intro and TitleData *Planning Title screen 01/17/2017 thru 01/18/2017 *Preparing new TitleData(too numerous to list here) *Importing new TitleData(too numerous to list here) *Finished title screen. *Enemy Altitude Table 01/19/2017 *Copied DexData to update tables and back to ROM with changes. *Player Y Table *Enemy Y Table *Updated PNMN001U11(Ponymon0.5) with PlayerY, EnemyY, and EnemyAltitude 01/20/2017 *Decoding and planing OverworldSprites and creating a table 01/21/2017 *Identified all PKMN map sprites and pallet ID's and map locations. *Tested cheat codes on new ROM and found VBA-M-WX generic codes work. 01/22/2017 *Transfered font changes from PNMN014 to PNMN001U11 *Reviewing names for Dex2 and Dex3 Ponymon 01/23/2017 *Reviewing names for Dex2 and Dex3 Ponymon *Finished OEM Type Sprite makeover *Replaced 2044 instances of "Ké" with "NY" *Reworked Rainbow Dash replacement of Pika in opening text from PNMN014 (Rejected) 01/24/2017 *Made new Rainbow Dash replacement for Pika, and inserted her into ROM *Went to workfile PNMN002U11 to save PNMN001U11 as a checkpoint *Replaced PNMN014 TypesPic with new TypesPic *Preparing Item Tables *Made AdvancedItemEditor .ini with selectable FR 1.0 and FR 1.1 01/25/2017 *Finised ItemData/ItemUsage Table 01/26/2017 *resorting Names and Name selection (Finished 1 to 200) 01/27/2017 *Name Selection (about 30 too many) 01/28/2017 *Finished name Selection (Still open for negotiation) 01/29/2017 *New ?Icon to replace OEM *Inserted New ?Icon in ROM *Made algorithm and checklist to shift data to new names and order *Shifting some data to new locations. 01/30/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (~67%) 01/31/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (~97%) 02/01/2017 *Shifting data to match new names and order (100%) *Went to workfile PNMN003U11 to save PNMN002U11 as a checkpoint *Updated shifted names in ROM adding some fillers 02/02/2017 *Updated shifted BaseStats in ROM adding some fillers *Added remaining names to table and imported to ROM *Copied names to Ponymon Field instructions *Reordered NationalDex Table order to match PNMN and imported to ROM *Reordered SecondDex Table order to match PNMN and imported to ROM *Finished ALL Evolutions (Worked and checked) *Finished ALL Names (Checked) 02/03/2017 *Finished ALL CatchRates (BaseStats) *Finished ALL BaseExperience (BaseStats) 02/04/2017 *Finished ALL RunRates (BaseStats) *Finished ALL FemaleRate (BaseStats) *Finished ALL HappinessLvl (BaseStats) *Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense, and Types (BaseStats) 02/05/2017 *Finished ALL DirColor (BaseStats) *Imported BaseStat updates to ROM 02/06/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=80.5% done) (includes checking) *Abilities 1 and 2 set to none for ALL Ponymon (BaseStats) (for now) *ALL HeldItems set to none (BaseStats) *ALL Steps to hatch set to 14h and egg groups set to disabled (BaseStats) *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=79.2% done) (includes checking) **Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense **Type1, Type2 **EVs1, EVs2 02/07/2017 *Imported BaseStat updates to ROM *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.0% done) (includes checking) **Working on HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp Attack, Sp Defense **Type1, Type2 **EVs1, EVs2 02/08/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.5% done) (includes checking) **Added filler stats for the rest *Made new sprite size, height and weight chart 02/09/2017 *Made BattleSprite sizing template *Made N Dinky battle sprite 02/10/2017 *Working PonydexData (15% of entries completed) *worked out sizing for minimal sprite rework *Reworked Lyra Sprite and made new NScootaloo Sprite to check template 02/11/2017 to 02/16/2017 *Working PonydexData (21.7% of entries completed 100% not including PicData) *Updated ROM with PonydexData 02/17/2017 *Finished mapping overworld poke sprites and Pallets and started working Pony sprites *Modified 3 of 3 overmap sprites from 0.4 and made 5 more 02/18/2017 *Finished mapping ALL 154 overworld sprites and isolated unused sprite pallets 02/19/2017 *Working BaseStats data (BaseStats=81.6% done) (includes checking) 02/23/2017 to 02/28/2017 *Mapping ROM Text (dialog, signs, etc.) up to D00000h *Brief look into GBA cries and music and midi *Maud Sprite for Tutorial *Straightened a Ponymon Sprite mixup 03/01/2017 *Completed mapping ROM Text (dialog, signs, etc.) 03/02/2017 to 03/04/2017 *Modified RD Icon for How To's/Tutorials *Dextext updates 03/05/2017 *Completed Dextext updates and new for Ponymon 0 to 151. *Completed ALL Dextext updates (only previously filled text) 03/06/2017 *Checked Dextext updates with a few corrections. 03/07/2017 to 03/08/2017 *Updated name changes between Rom and tables *Evaluated Moves for completion marking Ponified moves *Evaluating Moves 0 to 100 for STAB *Found Sprite usage issue (Maping affected Ponymon and preparing a work around) 03/09/2017 to 03/10/17 *Wiki cleanup. *planning ROM layout modifications 03/11/2017 *Made ROM Layout modifications for the Sprite "work around"(tested successfully) *Working on Moves 03/12/2017 to 03/14/2017 *Working on Moves *Planing Rom Reorg for Eggs and Unowns *Prepared ROM for Egg sprites and pallets for use(Reorg ROM) 03/15/2017 to 03/16/2017 *Prepared ROM for Unowns sprites and pallets for use(Reorg ROM) *Updated Type Icons in ROM, and reorg Icon table and Picture. *Mapping Move Animation Tiles and Pallets *Found and fixed a minor movesprite glitch 03/17/2017 *Finished mapping Move sprites and pallets *Mapping TrainerData and Trainer Parties 03/18/2017 *Fixed first two Rival Battles plus starters on third (TrainerBattles 146h to 14Eh) *Made Catch area list patterns to enhance pony choice randomness after noticing a tendency with the Random choice generator. 03/19/2017 to 03/20/2017 *TrainerData and TrainerParty planning (ROM and Tables) *Update Catch area tables *Maud Sprite Tutorial 03/26/2017 to 03/29/2017 *Locating Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 31.2 ~89% done) 03/31/2017 *Locating Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 33.4 ~92% done) 04/01/2017 *Located Specials and Trainer Battles (Map locations to 100% done) *Reviewing unused Specials and Trainer battles *Some Music and sound research 04/02/2017 *Some Reviewing unused Specials and Trainer battles 04/03/2017 to 04/04/2017 *Remade Catch Area table *Mapping Catch Locations and types (Map Catch locations and types to 69% done; types are Grass, Water, Rock, Fishing, and Grass=Cave) 04/05/2017 to 04/06/2017 *Finished mapping catch locations and types. (Maps=425; Maps with catch types=123; Total catch type locations=217) *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = ?% re-evaluating all) *Separating Fishing catch type into OldRod, GoodRod and SuperRod *Working on the storyline (Intro text) *Swapped the names of Fillydelphia and Manehattan to match geographic locations 04/07/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = ?% re-evaluating all) *Renaming locations needed to determine catch areas 04/08/2017 to 04/10/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 5.0% PonymonObtainable = 29.6%) *Added sprites from Computerstickman *Cleanup and reorg workfile and research info to make backup easy and quick *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. 04/11/2017 to 04/15/2017 *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 5.0% PonymonObtainable = 39.8%) 04/16/2017 to 04/21/2017 *Map location research for location use *Changing location names on ROM to lower case to indicate set names. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 18.2% PonymonObtainable > 60.8%) 04/22/2017 to 04/28/2017 *Type Icon improvements *Catch locations (CatchTypeLocations = 25.6% PonymonObtainable = 67.1%) *Tracing code to change requirements to get a national dex update. *Tracked a bug to my progress save (anti cheat codes flagged a party Ponymon). Checking results without using modified Ponymon. *Modified the interaction scripts with Bill to be more efficient, making room for addition of a national dex upgrade to ease the increase of Ponymon obtainable in the game. *Added National Dex upgrade to bills "gifts" script. 04/29/2017 to 04/30/2017 *Changed the Dex given at the beginning to the upgraded National Dex. *Reverted "Bill" script to the more efficient but pre-Dex upgrade revision. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 29.9% PonymonObtainable > 68.1%) 05/01/2017 *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 38.4% PonymonObtainable > 95.1%) 05/02/2017 to 05/05/2017 *Map location modification for location use (Several major changes incl. Horseshoe Bay) *Changing location names on PNG map to lower case to indicate modified maps. *Assigning Ponymon to Catch type locations (CatchTypeLocations = 42.0% PonymonObtainable > 95.8%) *Importing Ponymon to ROM catch locations and scripts 05/06/2017 to 05/08/2017 *Major Map Mods for catch areas and to make the game map better resemble Equestria. *Added Map connections between Baltimare, SS Luna dock, Rt 13, and Rt 14. *Bug fixes including the Marowak glitch in the Ponymon Tower *Planning how to reorganize Dialog, Catch area lists, and Trainer Parties in the ROM to make it easier to edit and modify. 05/09/2017 to 05/12/2017 *Preparing for public use. It does basically what PGE does except you can compare data of all Pokemon/Ponymon at a glance and do mass editing. Other game data can be found HERE. *Bug tracking: traced problem to PGE .txt list. *Minor Map adjustments to cover inconsistencies and tile glitches when crossing map boundaries. 05/13/2017 to 05/19/2017 *Reformating and preparation to post my ROM Data/Editing spreadsheet files. *Preliminary release of the ROM Data/Editor Table files. (for use with HexEdit or similarly capable hex editor. (See Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks#Data and Tools) 05/20/2017 to 05/21/2017 *refined editor tables 05/22/2017 to 06/09/2017 *Away from PC :( (Out ill) 06/10/2017 *Finished the Names tab on . (Not updated yet) *Finished most of the tabs on MovesData.ods for editing known versions of FireRed and LeafGreen. 06/11/2017 *Finished . It is now ready to edit Ponymon 0.5 and on, FR 1.0 and 1.1, LG 1.0. and FR (RUS) 1.0 (except Character editing for FR RUS 1.0) 06/12/2017 *Finished editor except to add icon picture location and pointer reference. It is now ready to edit Ponymon 0.5 and on, FR 1.0 and 1.1, LG 1.0. and FR (RUS) 1.0 (except Character editing for FR RUS 1.0) (Updated later to replace PNMNTypeInter.ods) 06/13/2017 to 06/24/2017 *I have been working on the game data editor/tables and have started to add tutorials on how to use them. Supporting information is being added to the tables so they can be used to edit and/or manage ANY known FireRed or LeafGreen based mod (FR 1.0, FR 1.1 FR RUS 1.0, and LG 1.0). If you know of any other original FR/LG ROM bases (including other languages) you can either find the information similar to the info I have added to the tables and share it, or let me know of the game and version so I can find the information. DO NOT POST LINKS TO THE ROMs *The first two default male and female name pointers are to RED and FIRE or GREEN and LEAF depending on which game you are playing. Red is the official name of the male character, and Leaf is the official name of the female character. I made the first male defaults RED and FIRE and first two female names GREEN and LEAF. * ~30% Complete (major collection of useful offsets for FR/LG ROMs) 06/25/2017 * ~33% Complete (major collection of useful offsets for FR/LG ROMs) Also found and added more useful data *Correction to select lengths on "NationalDex&SecondDexOrder" tab of . 06/26/2017 to 06/30/2017 *Added Egg moveset editor/table to *Continuing PNMNROMMap.ods *Creating TradesData.ods to edit in-game Trades 07/01/2017 to 07/10/2017 *Continuing PNMNROMMap.ods ~79% done (Updated to Row 706) 07/11/2017 to 07/16/2017 *Continuing PNMNROMMap.ods ~84% done (Updated to Row 853) 07/21/2017 to 07/29/2017 *Continuing PNMNROMMap.ods ~97% done (Updated to Row 1129) 08/01/2017 to 08/03/2017 *COMPLETED!!!! :D Updated 100% Done 08/04/2017 to 08/08/2017 *Creating a Catch Table/Editor CatchData.ods *added Catch offsets to *Updated Map Name Table/Editor on CatchData.ods 08/10/2017 to 08/11/2017 *Creating a Catch Table/Editor on CatchData.ods (Separated catch types & various updates) 08/14/2017 to 08/17/2017 *Formating CatchData.ods (mostly complete) *Combining TrainerTradeData and TrainerBattleData into one file named 08/18/2017 to 08/19/2017 *Continuing (Trainer Data decoder and encoder done, Trainer Party decoder done) 08/20/2017 to 08/23/2017 *Completed setup of (Done, but larger file than I wanted it to be) *Minor changes to 08/24/2017 to 08/25/2017 *Setting up a MapData table/editor to track and edit various map information and changes for this project. *Minor additions to PNMNROMMap.ods 08/26/2017 to 08/31/2017 *Setting up a MapData table/editor to track and edit various map information and changes for this project. *R&D unused map data and map tilesets for possible implementation. 09/01/2017 *R&D unused map data and map tilesets for possible implementation. 09/06/2017 to 09/11/2017 *Working/Researching map data 09/12/2017 to 09/13/2017 *Combined and CatchData.ods *Adding data to MapData.ods *Found and fixed error with world map that causes the player location to show one tile to the left on the map for BOND BRIDGE (map 3.48 ID#99h) 1.1 byte 0x3F1FD4 should be 0E not 0D 09/15/2017 to 09/2017 *Working on (setup) *Working on MapData.ods identified more map related data that appeared to be related to the worldmap (TownMap) but turned out to be Healing locations. Data tables were reorganized accordingly. 09/17/2017 to 09/28/2017 *continuing organizing ROM allocation (slowly since I have been ill a lot) *I missed posting some stuff in this time frame (being ill I forgot to track it). *Away from computer often ( ill and helping community library get 3D printer and service functioning again) 10/01/2017 to 01/31/2018 I apologize for not having any noteworthy progress during this time. The library 3D printer needed a major print head re-design, and has taken up most of my time. Part of that project is complete, but with all the issues with parts ordered for that and other projects, it is taking much longer than expected to get back to the Ponymon project. I hope to have all those issues resolved and projects out of the way soon so I will be able to focus on this project again. I am still checking on the Ponymon Project Wiki daily (excepting Thanksgiving break, sorry about that), and hope to resume working on it again soon. 01/01/2018 *Worked on ROM Ponymon data fields *Modifying move list editor to work with Ponymon data fields. Went back to 32 moves per set. 01/02/2018 *Completed modifying Moveset Editor on CURRENT STATUS Hello there, it's computerstickman here! I'm so glad to see the interest in this project still here, with all the comments and such, and I'm sure there are those waiting for the update in the background. To answer all comments on "when is update coming out" and such, I don't know. BlackOak is the main head of the project and doing all the work so far, I'm just a contributor of ideas at this point. He hasn't posted anything for months on end, so I'll try to contact him outside the wiki if I can to ask what's going on. If somehow he is unable to work on the project anymore, I'm willing to take the reins again and make a new update. I actually have a lot of ideas brewing to make this a lot more than just ponies replaced with pokemon, so we'll all just have to wait and see. Thank you for your support! CURRENT STATUS - PART 2 Hello there, computerstickman here again. I've looked into it, and I can't seem to find any other way to contact BlackOak aside from this wiki. I'm not so sure what to do at this point, but if I don't hear anything from him soon, I think I'm going to take a hold of this project again. I'd like to share some of my ideas for the game, I have a lot that have been brewing for a long time in the back of my mind. First off if I'm in control of this again, I'm going to start from scratch once again. I want to make this more that just "pokemon but with ponies" so things like changing the map and npcs would be something I'd like to do. With this, I think I'll be making the game shorter if I was to make a new narrative/map or edit the old one. I also have many thoughts about ponies and their evolutions, as well as which ponies are going to be in the game. The mane 6 starters, as well as two versions, will still be at the beginning. Here's a little work in progress diagram I sketched up of the forms the mane 6 can evolve into. This project would be a great thing for me to pick up again and work on, but I have a few issues. First off, I am in school, so I'm not going to dedicate my whole life to this. That being said, I have a lot of downtime, so plenty of time to work on this. Second, and most importantly, is how I'm going to be making the hack. I used a whole handful of programs before, while they did do the job and worked quite well, I believe they had viruses or some sort of malware that bricked my old computer. As with time, I have a windows 10 computer, so if I'm even able to find and download what I need to make this, they may not run properly. I'm thinking of using a virtual machine to work on the romhack, bypassing version issues and (hopefully) protecting me from viruses. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, either at my talk page or in the comments below! Thank you for sticking with us! If I do not hear anything back from BlackOak by the end of this month, I will officially be signing back onto this project with a whole revamp. Expect more to come. Update #3 - June 2019 Hello all! Compy (computerstickman) here again! Sorry for my absence when I said I wouldn't be absent, there's nothing to blame it on besides my neglect. I've also been just scared to look at the page itself since I kept putting it off so long, but I'm finally making an update again! This project has far from left my mind, and I am still thinking about thanking it back on and giving it a whole revamp! Maybe this is too ambitious for me, who knows, but I at least want to try and think up ideas for a new story and areas! I'll update soon on my progress! - Computerstickman Update #4 - September 2019 Hi there guys! It's me Compy again, I'm thinking more and more about actually making this project a thing! It's really from your guy's long time support that really makes me want to pick this back up again, so I must thank you guys for sticking around even after all of this lag through updates! My plan is to still have this game be a romhack of FireRed/LeafGreen, and instead of having two versions, possibly having one version since two versions may be twice the work for me. Ideas on what the story and such will be are still in early development but I think I'm gonna add more to the game than just "pokemon with ponies". I think about how I'm gonna make the game will be to use a virtual box to potentially protect myself from viruses downloading programs and such might bring, but years later, there are now more resources to potentially help me make this easier! I am both working and in college now, so my schedule is a lot more filled up than it was in the past. And you wanna know a fun secret? I was in middle school when I made and published the 4.0 update. Yeah, I was that young, and no wonder there were some mistakes in there as well as the way I handled myself.... I'm surprised no one thought that I was younger. Most importantly, what are you guys thinking about this? What things do you want to see in the game? Certain characters? Certain evolutions? Let me know! For now, I updated my bio with new links and such! Update #5 - November 2019 Hello again! First off, I wanna let you guys know I'' never'' am forgetting about this project, it's near to my heart and your support always makes me so happy. The problem is just my motivation is really hard to come by, but I'm thinking about this project a lot still! Anyways, here's the updates: - I'm planning on going the same route to making the romhack, but putting all the programs and work inside a virtual machine. I'm scared that when I first was making the romhack, those programs I downloaded might have had viruses with them, since that laptop kinda bricked not too long after. I think I heard 4.0 had some glitches and such, I'm not sure if it was just my fault but I feel like the programs caused them. I'm gonna start over so we'll see how it goes! Possibly I might want some playtesters! - Story wise, an idea I've had is this: Ponies live in harmony with humans until one day Discord (and probably a group of trainers like team rocket) mess everything up. Now the ponies must be tamed as you fight against trainers to bring the world back into peace. It's a work in progress and I may change it. - My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic is over. It's sad that it's over, but that doesn't mean this project is going to end! Now we have a lot more to work with in terms of characters and evolutions (especially evolutions for the mane 6), so that will be a choice we have to get to. One specific thing that's on my mind are the nightmare night costumes. Since we've had two nightmare nights (from what I remember) which costumes should I use? The first or second one? I'll leave that up to you guys, I'll probably make a forum or poll later on this matter! - My art has gotten better! If there's one good thing that came out of this stall is that my art has gotten better! I especially like my pixel art, so here's a few things I've been making as a little teaser! I'll most likely be remaking a lot of the sprites. The little derpy in the center would replace the pikachu that's on the pages of text when you begin the game. - Once I actually start to get some real progress going I'll make another whole new page listing my updates! I don't wanna promise any dates cause I'll probably miss that date and it'll only cause me stress, but I'll be around and thinking up more stuff! Aaaaand, I think that's it. In the meantime, if you wanna bug me and see what I'm up to, you can check me out on Deviantart or Twitter! I'll say I'm not the most active though. Maybe I'll make a discord server sometime, who knows! Other than that, you can reach out to me on my talk page! - Computerstickman (compy) Update #6 - January 2020 First of all, happy new year everybody (everypony)! It's so crazy to think of how a decade has gone by, but ponymon has still been near and dear to me. This year, I'm planning on giving it the proper care it deserves, as well as put something out for all you people! Not much to report back on, but I feel it's time to make a new thread about my new progress! Expect to see that in the near future! - Computerstickman (Compy) Category:Meta Pages